Deception
by ELY20
Summary: Dylan Massett is trying to live as normal a life as he can in the mysterious town of White Pine Bay. When he meets Janet, he begins to realize just how deceptive the town really is. This will kind of follow what's happening in the show, but will also deviate. Dylan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dylan Massett walked through the apartment slowly, taking everything in. It was a standard one bedroom place with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and even a balcony facing the woods. The complex seemed quiet enough, and the apartment itself wasn't a dump. The best part, though, was it's location. The apartment complex was located on the opposite side of White Pine Bay, meaning that it was closer to work and even farther away from his crazy mother's house and the decrepit motel she ran.

"Well, what do you think?" The landlord asked him, staring at him expectantly.

Dylan smiled, "I'll take it."

Later that evening, Dylan had signed all the necessary papers and moved in what little belongings he had. When he'd heard his stomach growling, he decided to head out into town to find a place to eat. He'd been out this way a thousand times for work, but he'd never been in any of the restaurant or stores.

He drove around for awhile, trying to figure out what he wanted. That's when he came across Bait, a seafood restaurant and bar. He parked his motorcycle on the side of the street and went inside, requesting to be seated at the bar.

He ordered a beer and an order of coconut shrimp. While he waited, he let his mind wander to nothing in particular. He thought about the lack of furniture in his apartment and decided his first order of business would be to buy a bed.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked him, making him jump. He turned to see a woman standing over to his right, looking at him questioningly. Her hair was long and black, flowing past her shoulders. She was curvier than some of the other women he'd seen around town, but he decided he liked it. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a blue sparkly top that brought out the blue in her eyes.

"Uh, no," He said, motioning to the seat with his beer, "Have a seat."

"Great, thanks," She said, all smiles. The bartender approached, asking her what she wanted to drink, and Dylan was surprised to hear her say she wanted a beer.

"Don't know many girls that drink beer," H commented, taking a swig of his own.

She smiled, brushing some of her hair out of her face, "Yeah, I know. My mom says it's unattractive, but I like the taste."

Just then her beer arrived along with his coconut shrimp. He watched as the girl opened her beer and took a long pull from it, as if that was the first drink she'd had in weeks.

"Um, you want some of my shrimp?" He asked her, moving the basket closer to her.

"Sure, I'd love some! What's your name, by the way?"

"Dylan," He said, watching her as she dipped her shrimp in the sauce and took a bite. Juice ran down her chin, but she quickly wiped it away with a napkin.

"I'm Janet. It's nice to meet you, Dylan."

"Yeah, same here," He replied, taking a bite of shrimp.

They ate in silence for awhile. Dylan had no idea what to say to her. She was the first person to talk to him in this town that wasn't a drug dealer. It was kind of throwing him off.

"So you're new here, right?" She asked, turning her seat so she could look at him. He did the same, and their knees brushed against each other.

"New to the bar or the town?" He replied, smirking.

"The town. I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, just moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Do you go to school?"

"No, I just work."

"Oh, what kind of work are you in?" She asked, smiling brightly at him. Dylan averted his gaze. He couldn't tell her that he kept watch over a giant pot field that was growing in the middle of the woods.

"Security," He said, smirking. Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Oh, that's cool. I work at Bookmark. It's a used bookstore, right down the street from here, actually.

"That's cool," He replied, smiling. He would have to check out this used bookstore sometime.

"I go to college too," She continued, "I'm studying to be a psychiatrist."

His ears perked up at that, "A psychiatrist, huh? Doesn't that mean you get to deal with crazy people all the time?"

She smiled, "Well, technically we aren't supposed to call them crazy, and some of them aren't, but yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So you get to prescribe meds and stuff?"

"Yes," She replied.

He smiled. He couldn't help but to laugh inwardly at the fact that he, as well as his family, was insane, and here he was, interested in a girl that wanted to be a psychiatrist.

"You wanna get out of here? I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to be? Maybe you could show me around town?" Dylan asked.

Janet smiled and nodded, "No, I don't have anywhere to be. I just stopped by for a drink after my classes. I would love to show you around."

Dylan paid for her beer, and they left the restaurant, Janet taking the lead.

She showed him all the restaurants and shops that were worth knowing about. Janet was very knowledgeable about the town, having lived here for the past three years, and Dylan found himself enjoying her company and the stories she told.

Janet's friendly demeanor began to change as they walked past the police station. Dylan was no fan of cops, but he couldn't understand what had Janet so visibly shaken. Her gaze flickered back and forth between the sidewalk and the station, as if she was waiting on someone to snatch her right off the street.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked, putting his hand on her arm to stop her. She turned to look at him, and he could see blatant fear in her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired," She replied. They kept walking in silence, but Dylan couldn't let it go. Just then, a police officer came strolling out of the station, and Dylan recognized him as the cop that was screwing around with Norma.

The man watched them as they passed, and Dylan didn't miss the way he was staring at Janet. He also didn't miss the way Janet turned pale as a ghost when they made eye contact with each other.

Once they were past the station, Dylan stopped her again and turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what the hell was all that? Why did you freak out when he looked at you?"

"I didn't freak-"

"Don't lie to me. That's the guy my mother's screwing around with, and I want to know why he has you so freaked out."

Tears began to form in Janet's eyes, "He's not what he seems to be."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bates Motel.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I randomly got the idea for this story and thought that I would go ahead and write it. I have no idea where I'm going with it, but I hope that it at least makes sense and sounds interesting. Please review and let me know what you think because I'm kind of unsure about it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan was intrigued. He didn't know much about the pretty boy cop, other than the fact that he was with Norma and Norman didn't like him. Janet, on the other hand, looked like she was terrified of him.

He watched her as tears streamed down her face, her entire body shaking. He needed to find out what was up with this cop.

"Hey," He said softly, "Why don't I take you back to my apartment so we can talk? I need to know what he did to you."

She hesitated for a moment before wordlessly nodding yes. They headed back to the restaurant, taking care to steer clear of the police station.

He took her on the back of his bike to his apartment. He liked the feel of her behind him, her entire body practically wrapped around his as she held on.

When they got inside his apartment, he set out a couple of pillows on the living room floor for them to sit on. He went to the refrigerator to get her something to drink, but realized too late that he had nothing inside of it. He tried to find a glass of some sort to put some tap water into, but came up empty.

"Sorry," He said as he came back into the living room empty handed, "I just moved in a few hours ago, and I didn't really have anything with me."

"That's okay," She said, smiling up at him. He smiled back. She seemed to be better now; she was no longer crying, and the smile she had on her face was genuine.

"So, Janet…" He started, unsure of how to broach what they needed to talk about.

"I know," She said, smiling, "You want to know about Deputy Zack Shelby."

The words sounded like a curse on her tongue.

"I met Zack when I moved into town three years ago. I moved here for college because it was the only one that gave me a full ride. We met at one of the college football games, and I was totally smitten with him."

Her eyes got a far away look in them as she continued, "We'd been dating for awhile before we decided to have sex. When the time came, he was being so sweet and romantic, but then he wanted to tie me down to the bed and put a blindfold over my eyes. I tried to be okay with it at first, but it was uncomfortable for me, so I told him to stop. But he didn't."

Dylan heard her words catch in her throat and knew she was holding back tears. She didn't have to say anymore. He had a pretty good guess as to what had happened next.

"It's okay, Janet. You don't have to say anymore."

She nodded, lying down on the carpet, her head on the pillow.

"You listen to me, Dylan. He's a bad man, much worse than what I just described. One night I was at his house, and he had a group of friends over. They all got drunk and I overheard him talking about buying some girl. There's something wrong with him, and when I tried to report what he did to me, everyone brushed me off. There's something wrong with this whole town."

Dylan leaned back on his arms, trying to absorb all the information that Janet had just given him.

"Wait, you mentioned something about a girl?"

"Yeah, I couldn't make out much of what he was saying, but it was something about buying a girl. I knew that I'd heard right, but at the time I thought maybe he'd said something else."

Dylan thought back to a voicemail that Norman had left him a couple nights ago. He'd said something about going to investigate Shelby's house, something about a girl being in his basement, but Dylan had brushed it off as Norman just being jealous of the cop's relationship with their mother.

"I need to make a phone call, Janet. Are you going to be okay in here?"

Dylan stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He turned to head to his bedroom, but Janet grabbed him by his arm and stopped him.

She was openly crying now, and she was trembling in fear.

"Please, Dylan. You aren't going to tell anyone are you? Because if you do, he'll know it was me and I-"

Dylan placed a hand on Janet's cheek, staring her directly in the eyes.

"It's okay, Janet. I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Dylan tried what seemed like fifty times to call Norman, but his brother wasn't answering. He even tried calling the house, but no one answered there either. Dylan paced his room. What if Norman had gone searching Shelby's house and was in trouble? What if Norma was in trouble again? He decided he needed to run by the house and make sure everything was okay.

He returned to the living room to find the sliding door to the balcony open. Janet was standing outside, her long hair blowing in the breeze as she looked up at the stars.

"Hey," He said softly, coming to stand beside her. He looked up at the sky and listened as the wind blew through the trees. It was so peaceful out here.

"Hey," She replied, turning to look at him.

"I need to run by my mother's house. I need to check on her and my brother. Are you up for it?"

She took a moment to think about it, "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so," He replied sincerely. He grabbed her hand in his, noting that it was much warmer than his own.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one! I'm glad that everyone seems to like it so far! I hope this chapter is just as good. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, feel free to message me about tonight's episode. It was a really good one and I would love to talk all about it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan raced down the back streets of White Pine Bay, hoping that he wouldn't get caught for speeding. Dread filled his heart as he got closer to the Bates' residence. Something wasn't right; he could feel it. He could understand Norma not wanting to answer the phone, but Norman should have called him back by now.

They reached the house in record time. Dylan waited as Janet got off the bike, grabbing her hand to help steady her. He looked around as he dismounted off the bike. The house was dark, but he knew someone was home because he'd parked right next to Norma's car. He looked at the long strip of motel, scanning each of the doors with his eyes. He started running when he saw that the last door was cracked open.

Norman ran out of the room, meeting him halfway.

"What the hell, Norman? I've been trying to reach you for the past half hour! What's going on?"

"Dylan, remember when I called you about Shelby's house and the-"

Norman stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing that Dylan had company.

"Who's this?" Norman asked.

"Norman, this is Janet. Janet, this is my brother, Norman."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," She said.

"You too," Norman said, smiling.

"Norman, what's going on? What did you do?"

"Um, I really don't think we should be talking about this with-"

Dylan huffed and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "Norman, it's fine! She already knows about Shelby! Now, tell me what the hell's going on before I have to kick your ass!"

An awkward look passed between all three of them before Norman finally continued.

"Emma and I broke into Shelby's boat to look for the girl, and-"

"Are you crazy?" Dylan said, cutting Norman off, "If he catches you, he'll-"

"We found her, Dylan. The girl. He was keeping this Asian girl on his boat as a sex slave. She's in the motel room now."

Dylan and Janet followed Norman to the motel room. Inside, Dylan saw a battered girl lying on the bed, a scared-looking Emma sitting beside her, and a disturbed-looking Norma sitting in a chair.

Norma looked up as they walked in, "Norman, what is he doing here? And who is that?"

"Mom, he just showed up. He was worried. And that's his friend Janet."

Norma rolled her eyes, "Well, isn't that nice. I'm assuming that she'll keep her mouth shut about all this?"

Janet nodded, her eyes wide, and Dylan grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Norma, she already knows about Shelby."

"Well, this is fantastic!" Norma said, exasperated, "I'm glad I was the only one that didn't know I was dating a psychopath!"

"Mom, calm down, you'll scare-"

"You're right, Norman, you're right," Norma said, sitting back down and wrapping her sweater tighter around her.

"So what are we going to do? You're dating him, for God's sake, we can't just leave her here," Dylan said.

"We need to call the police, and let them know what's going on. We have to report this," Emma said.

"No, no, no. No one is calling the police, and we aren't getting rid of her," Norma replied, her tone steady, "We're going to leave her here until we can figure out something concrete."

They argued for several more minutes, everyone voicing their opinion. Janet remained quiet the entire time, her eyes on the poor girl curled up on the bed. She knew that Shelby was a bad man, but she didn't realize just how bad until now.

Janet whipped her head around toward the closed door as a noise caught her attention. She grabbed Dylan's arm, and he immediately stopped talking.

"What is it?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I think I heard a noise. It sounded like tires on gravel. I think someone might be here."

Everyone was silent as they listened. Dylan silently thanked God that Janet had been smart enough to close the motel room door.

Dylan opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked outside. Sure enough, there was a car parked in the driveway. More accurately, it was a truck.

Dylan inhaled sharply as he watched Zack Shelby make his way up the steps leading to the house.

"Well, who is it?" Norma asked, coming to stand closer to him.

"It's Shelby. He's headed up to the house."

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that's been reading and reviewing! Please keep it up! I hope that you all like this chapter, and I plan on having chapter four up later on tonight. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?" Norman asked, coming to stand behind Dylan, who was still watching Shelby from the door.

Dylan closed the door back and turned around to face Norma.

"He's knocking on the door now. You need to go up there and get rid of him."

Norma nodded, wrapping her sweater tighter around her, "Okay, I'll get him to take us to his house. What are we going to do about the girl?"

"I don't know," Dylan replied, "I'll think of something. Now go."

Norma glared at Dylan before opening the door and slipping out into the night. Dylan raked his fingers through his hair, praying that Norma didn't screw anything up.

"What do we do now?" Janet asked, taking Dylan's hand. She'd half expected him to push her away, but he only gripped her hand tighter, lightly rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

"We wait. We need to find a place to keep the girl until we can figure out what to do about Shelby. As long as he's coming around here, we're all in danger. She can't stay here anymore."

"I think they're leaving. I hear something," Norman said, shutting out the light to the room and cracking open the door. Dylan, Janet, and Emma took turns peering over Norman's shoulder to see what was happening outside. Sure enough, Norma and Shelby were headed back to his truck, taking their sweet time as they stopped every few steps to kiss.

Dylan shook is head, pissed off at how careless Norma was being. He looked over at his brother and was shocked by the anger…and jealousy?…on Norman's face. He rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to think about why his brother would be jealous of Norma kissing someone.

Dylan jumped when a scream rang out through the room. Someone, Janet he realized, turned the light back one. The Asian girl was screaming her head off; it didn't seem like she was aware of what was going on. Without another thought, Dylan ran across the room and jumped on top of the girl, bringing a hand down over her mouth. The girl began to cy, her tiny fists beating against his chest. Dylan felt bad, but he knew what was at stake.

The room was nearly quiet now; Dylan listened for any signs of someone approaching the door. He knew without a doubt that Shelby had heard the scream. They'd been too close.

Dylan turned his head to look at Janet. She looked freaked out, but otherwise calm. He tried to send a silent message to her, urging her to come over and help him with the girl. They needed to at least get her into the attached bathroom.

Janet seemed to understand him, coming over to him quickly.

"What do you need me to do?" She barely whispered.

"Grab her legs. Help me get her into the bathroom."

Janet did as she was told, picking up the girl's feet while Dylan hopped off of her, hand still on her mouth, and picked her up with his free arm. Norman ran over to help, helping Dylan carry the girl.

The girl was silent now, and Dylan realized that she must have passed out from fright.

They finally dumped her in the bathtub and shut the door, returning into the bedroom. Emma was pointing at the door, her eyes wide. Dylan knew instantly that Shelby and Norma were on the other side.

Getting an idea, Dylan motioned for Emma and Norman to get inside the bathroom. When they closed the door, he ran over to the bed and messed up the sheets. Next, he took his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. He sat back on the bed, staring at Janet. Wordlessly, she began taking off her shirt and bra. She got into the bed beside him, pulling up the comforter around her waist to hide her jeans. Dylan did the same.

A knock came at the door, loud and impatient.

"Come in!" Dylan shouted, hoping that his plan worked.

A second later, Shelby opened the door to the room, his gun aimed directly at them. He took in Dylan and the girl laying in the bed and instantly lowered his gun. His eyes widened as he realized who the girl was, but he'd gotten good at keeping his emotions in check. He didn't want to screw things up with Norma.

"Shit, man. Sorry. Norma, I'm going to the truck."

Without another word, Shelby left the three of them to stand there. They all took collective sighs of relief that they hadn't been caught. Dylan expected Norma to say something, but she just shook her head wordlessly and left the room, presumably to go off with Shelby.

Janet hopped up, picking up her bra and shirt off the floor and putting them back on quickly. Dylan stared at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe this girl. She'd been willing to help him, knowing that Shelby would walk in and see her. She was risking her own ass for him and his family. He wasn't sure why, but he was grateful that she had.

"What?" Janet asked him, standing before him fully clothed.

"Nothing," Dylan said, getting up to put his own clothes back on.

After Shelby and Norma left, Dylan and Janet helped Norman and Emma move the girl back onto the motel bed. When they were sure the girl was okay, Dylan instructed Norman to call and let him know if anything more happened with Shelby or the girl. He didn't feel like hanging around any longer; he just wanted to get back to his place.

Janet was silent the entire ride back to his apartment. Unable to turn his head to look at her on the bike, he spent the whole time wondering if she was okay. He couldn't imagine how she felt having to see Shelby again, and with hardly any clothes on.

When they finally were back in his apartment, Dylan put his hands on her waist, pulling her into him. Janet stared up at him, tears in her eyes. He held her as she cried into his chest, wishing he could take away from her all the bad things that she was feeling.

After awhile, Janet calmed down and lifted her head to look up at him. Dylan smiled at her.

"You were amazing tonight, you know?" He told her.

"Thank you. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, no one did. Thank you, Janet."

"You're welcome," She replied softly, "Dylan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Would it…would it be okay if I stayed here for awhile? I'm afraid he might come looking for me now," Janet started to cry again, her entire body shaking.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't even have to ask," Dylan replied, kissing her on the forehead. As far as he was concerned, she could stay as long as she liked. He would keep her safe.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I want to apologize to everyone who was already expecting Chapter Four to be up. I'm a total liar, and I apologize for not having it up sooner! A little thing called school and finals got in my way, so that's what I've been busy with the past few days. I'm done with school now, though, so I should be posting stuff more frequently! I was a little unsure about this chapter, but I hope that it was worth the wait! Please read and review so I know what you guys think! I can't wait for the new episode tonight! It's going to be awesome! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since the incident at the motel with Shelby. Dylan sat in the living room of his mother's house, watching her as she paced in front of him. Norman sat next to him, watching their mother intensely. They were trying to figure out what to do with the Asian girl. It was obvious that they couldn't take her to the police, as Emma had suggested time and time again. But they couldn't exactly keep her at the motel, either, in case Shelby somehow spotted her.

Norma suddenly stopped her pacing and turned her bright blue eyes on Dylan. He instantly got an uneasy feeling at the way she was staring at him.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. Dylan, take her back to your apartment. She can stay with you."

Dylan instantly started shaking his head, "No way, Norma. It's only a one bedroom, and I have no furniture. Besides, it's already crowded with Janet being there."

"Oh, so your little tramp is staying there now?" Norma scoffed. Dylan got up instantly, getting in Norma's face.

"Shut up. She's not a tramp. And yeah, she's staying with me. Which means the girl can't."

"Why do you have to be so goddamn selfish all the time? I did give birth to you, you know. You'd think you'd be a little grateful. That's okay, though. Don't even bother to help us!"

Dylan groaned, "Don't you pull that passive-aggressive shit on me! I'm not gonna fall for it! She's not staying with me! Figure it out yourself!"

Dylan made a move to leave, but Norma wasn't finished yet, "Oh, yeah! Just go ahead and walk away! Just like you always do! Go back to your little slut-"

Before he could think, Dylan was already turning around, a fist raised in the air, ready to hit. Norma flinched and had the audacity to look offended.

"Why, you little-"

"Everyone shut up! I can't take it anymore!" Norman suddenly yelled, looking the maddest Dylan had ever seen him. As Norman raced upstairs to his bedroom, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his half-brother. Not only had he been dealing with everything that was going on with Shelby and the girl, but he'd also gotten rejected from some girl at school, and the dog he'd gotten had been hit by a car. Dylan figured it was only a matter of time before his brother snapped.

With one last glare, Norma raced upstairs to go comfort Norman. Dylan put his coat on and walked out of the house, making sure to slam the front door. He checked the time on his cell phone and realized that Janet would be getting out of class soon. He decided that he would pick her up and take her out to lunch before he had to go into work.

Dylan pulled his bike into the community college's parking lot, parking it close to the front so she could easily spot him. He watched as students of all ages went in and out of the college, some of them occasionally stopping to talk or smoke.

"Hey, Dylan," Someone said from behind him suddenly, almost causing him to fall off his bike.

Dylan turned to see Zack Shelby standing behind him, grinning like an idiot. His heart began to beat a little faster, but he nodded his head at the man, trying to play it cool.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

Shelby was standing beside him now, watching the students hanging out in front of the school, "Nothing much, man. Look, I'm sorry about the other night."

"No problem," Dylan replied.

"So, how are you liking Janet?"

Dylan glanced at the man curiously, "She's alright. Why? You know her?"

He already knew that Shelby more than knew her, but he wanted to hear the man's response.

Shelby laughed, "Oh, yeah, Janet and I go way back. We dated for awhile when she first moved into town."

"Oh, yeah? What happened?" Dylan asked, watching Shelby.

He didn't miss the look that passed over Shelby's face. He couldn't describe what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Things just didn't work out. Well, I'll leave you to it."

"See ya," Dylan replied, watching Shelby as he retreated across the parking lot to his squad car.

When he turned back around, he realized why Shelby had made such an abrupt exit. Janet had just walked out of the building, stopping to talk with a few friends. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked as she laughed at something someone had said. Her long dark hair was blowing gently in the breeze. She finally noticed him waiting for her and gave him a smile and a wave, saying goodbye to her friends as she did so. He loved seeing her smile just for him.

"Hey," She said when she walked over.

"Hey. How was your day?" Dylan asked her, waiting as she got on the back of his bike.

"Same as always. How was yours?" She replied sleepily, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her head into his shoulder.

"Fine," He said, not wanting to tell her about what had gone down at Norma's, "You sound tired."

"I am. Can we go back to your place and take a nap?"

"Sure," He replied as he started up the bike and sped out of the parking lot, his earlier plans to take her out for lunch forgotten.

Two hours later, Dylan woke up to complete darkness. They had fallen asleep in his bedroom on a mattress that he'd bought the day before. When they'd gone to bed, the sun had been shining, but now it was dark.

He pulled a sleeping Janet closer to him, trying to go back to sleep, but finding that he was wide awake. He looked down at her, watching her body move as she breathed. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he ran a hand down the length of her body, loving the way she stirred slightly at his touch.

Gently, he moved her hair aside so he could easily access her neck. He trailed kisses from her neck up to her mouth. It wasn't long before Janet woke up, kissing him back.

"I need you, Janet," Dylan whispered in the darkness, his hands pulling her shirt up. Janet helped him take it off, throwing it across the room. He couldn't see much of her in the darkness, so he settled on touching her. Janet sighed, arching into his touch.

Dylan moved one hand down lower, playing with the edge of her pajama bottoms, inching them down her hips.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

She didn't have time to respond. Dylan's cell phone began ringing, making them both jump.

"Goddammit," Dylan muttered, reaching over the mattress to grab for the phone.

"What?" He growled into the phone. He had seen that it was Norma calling, and he assumed that she was calling to try and convince him to take in the girl.

"Dylan, come quick! It's Norman! I can't find him!"

Thirty minutes later, he and Janet were pulling into the motel parking lot. Norma was running down the steps leading up to the house.

"Thank God! Dylan, I don't know what happened. I went to take him some food, and when I walked into his bedroom, it was empty. I've checked everywhere. Where could he be?" Norma said as they met her at the steps. She was crying now, her eyes wild in the darkness.

"Norma, there's gotta be an explanation. I'm sure he's in town or something. Did you call Emma?"

"Yes, she hasn't seen him. She's on her way now."

Dylan was silent for a second, trying to think of where his brother might have gone.

A noise coming from the direction of the motel made all three of them swivel their heads in that direction. They stood motionless for a second before moving closer to the room containing the girl. The noise had to be coming from there.

"Norman?" Norma called out. Dylan shushed her.

The door to the room suddenly swung open as they approached it. Norman stood before them, covered in blood and holding a long kitchen knife in his hand.

"Norman, what the hell happened?" Norma asked, appalled.

"It's okay you guys. I took care of the problem. Now we don't have to fight anymore."

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Thanks for continuing to read and review! I really appreciate it! I hope y'all like this chapter. I had fun writing it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus Christ, Norman! What did you do?" Norma screeched, shoving past him into the motel room. Norma screamed, and Dylan entered the room, Janet in tow, already knowing what they would find inside. Sure enough, the Asian girl was lying face up on the bed, covered in blood and obviously dead.

"Damn," Dylan breathed. With everything that had been going on, this was the last thing they needed to happen.

Dylan looked over at Norma, who was standing in the corner of the room, seemingly frozen in shock.

"Norma, you alright?"

"Why would he do this? Why?" Norma said, staring at the girl.

"Stay with her," Dylan instructed Janet, heading outside of the motel room. Norman was still standing outside with that goofy grin on his face, gripping the bloody knife in his hand. Dylan walked right up to him and shoved him, causing Norman to stumble and fall back. He caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Is this your idea of handling things, Norman? Killing an innocent girl? Why did you do it? What'd she ever do to you, huh? Answer me!"

Norman's eyes grew wide and he began to stutter and look around nervously, "Dylan, wha-what's going on?"

"Don't play that with me! You know damn well what you did!"

Norman was crying now, "No, I don't! Why are you yelling at me? I don't under-"

"You leave him alone! Don't touch him!" Norma yelled out from behind them, and Dylan turned to see her running towards them, towards Norman. He looked at Janet, who just shrugged her shoulders, at a loss.

"What the hell, Norma? He just killed an innocent person!"

"Dylan, go away. Let me get him into the house. We can talk about this when I put him to bed."

"Put him to bed? Put him to bed? Jesus Christ," Dylan muttered, pacing back and forth. Holding onto Norman and taking the knife from his hand, Norma helped him up the stairs to the house. Janet came to stand in front of Dylan, stopping his pacing.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I'll take you back to my place, so you can get some sleep. I'm gonna come back and get this shit straight with Norma and my brother."

"Okay," Janet said, wrapping her arms around Dylan's neck, "I'm sorry. About your brother and everything."

"Thanks," He said, kissing her once on the lips, "You seem to be taking it well."

Janet just shrugged and separated herself from him to go get on his bike. Dylan just shook his head, too tired to really think about why she hadn't flinched at the sight of a dead body.

An hour later, Dylan had dropped Janet off and was back at his mother's place. He stood in front of the door for a second, unsure if he should knock or not. He wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for the conversation that would ensue. Finally, he knocked.

Norma answered the door immediately, as if she'd been behind it the whole time, waiting for him.

"Come in, Dylan. We need to have a talk."

"How is Norman?" Dylan asked as they both took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Better. He doesn't remember much. He's sleeping now."

"Norma, what's wrong with him?" Dylan asked. Norma sighed, looking away from him.

"Dylan, there's something you should know about your brother. That night, when Norman's father died…He wasn't killed by a shelf falling on him. Norman killed him. I covered it up to protect him. Norman doesn't remember doing any of it. He must have blacked out, like tonight. He doesn't remember killing that girl either."

"Holy shit," Dylan breathed, sitting back in his seat. Norman killed his own father? What the hell?"

"Norma, he needs help. You need to have him institutionalized or something."

Norma scoffed, a strange smile on her face, "I will not have him put in an institution or something ridiculous like that. He's fine. He just needs a little bit of supervision, that's all."

Dylan sighed. He knew without a doubt that she would never get Norman the help that he needed. In a way, he couldn't blame her. They were all screwed up in their own little way, but Norman more than the rest of them. Norma would keep him close, though, as was her way.

"Well, you better keep a damn close eye on him before he kills someone else. Now what do we do with the body?"

"Bury her out back, I guess. There's some kind of pond-swamp thing out there. We do it right, and no one will ever find her."

"Alright. Let's get this shit done," Dylan said, getting up and moving toward the front door. He just wanted to get this done and then get back home to Janet and his bed.

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I realize this was kind of a crappy update because nothing really happens, but I'm trying to think about where I want this story to go and how I can tie in some of the events from the show. How about that season finale last night? What did y'all think? I can't wait for season 2! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this little update! Please read and review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Contains slightly mature content.**

Dylan flopped down onto his mattress, his only thoughts on sleep. Who knew that dumping a body would be so exhausting? He certainly didn't. It had taken him forty-five minutes to drag the poor Asian girl's body down to the swamp and another fifteen minutes to actually dispose of her body. The task had left him shaken and weary, and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked him, rolling over in the darkness to look at him.

"Yeah, just tired. Go back to sleep," He instructed her, for once not in the mood to talk.

"You don't sound like you're okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to go to sleep."

They were both silent for several long minutes. Dylan knew he was tired, but his mind kept going back to everything that happened. One thing stood out to him as odd, and he had to address it now if he wanted to get any sleep.

"Hey, Janet?" He whispered. He half hoped that she had fallen back asleep, but she rolled over and stared up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"What is it, Dylan?"

"How do you feel about all this? I mean, you didn't freak out or anything. You're not thinking of telling the police, are you?" That thought suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt. He never considered the fact that she might play it cool until she could alert the authorities.

"Of course I wouldn't tell the police. I would think that you know me better than that. And I was freaked out…I just…I don't know. I guess I don't show my emotions very well, that's all."

Dylan was silent as he mulled that over. The first time he'd met her, when they'd gone for a walk through the town, she'd been terrified at the sight of seeing Shelby, but seeing his brother covered in blood and a dead girl didn't phase her. What was that all about?

Deciding to let it go, Dylan rolled over on his side so he could wrap an arm around her and closed his eyes, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Good night, Dylan," She replied, placing a hand on top of his.

"Night," He replied, instantly falling asleep.

Within a few days, everything seemed to return back to normal. Dylan had expected to be in a funk over the Asian girl's death and what his own brother had done, but instead, he found himself oddly at peace with everything that had happened. It had probably been better for the girl anyway. Now she wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again, thanks to Norman.

Dylan had been by the house a few times, usually after his shift keeping guard over the pot fields, and it was as if nothing had happened. Norma was back to her usual self, working on the motel and going on dates with Shelby. Norman was doing well in school and even had a crush on a girl.

That very girl came up in conversation as Dylan and Norman sat outside one of the motel rooms, texting on their phones. Norman was texting Bradley, the girl he had the crush on, and Dylan was texting Janet, who still had thirty minutes left on her shift at the bookstore.

"Who are you texting?" Dylan asked his younger brother. He was hoping to bond with Norman. Maybe that would help his homicidal tendencies.

Norman looked over at Dylan with surprise in his eyes before a small grin spread across his face and his cheeks turned red.

"Bradley. She's the girl I like."

"Bradley, huh? She hot?" Dylan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, of course. She's the most beautiful girl in the world," Norman replied, a little dreamily.

"So, have you…um, you know?"

"Have we what?" Norman asked, completely clueless

"You know…hooked up…had sex?" Dylan replied. He watched as Norman's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"No, we're not really at that stage yet. It's too soon."

"Too soon? Are you kidding? Dude, you need to hit that. Trust me, she wants it too."

"I don't think-" Just then, Norman's phone buzzed, signaling he had a text.

"What'd she say?" Dylan asked, leaning over in his chair to try and get a look at the text.

"She says she's bored. She's home alone. Her parents are gone."

"Norman, you have to go over there! She's practically begging for it, man!" Dylan half-yelled, slapping Norman in the shoulder.

"You think so?" Norman asked, grinning.

"Of course I think so! Look, Norma's upstairs with Shelby, so she won't even notice if you slip away for a few hours. I'll even take you over there. Now tell her you're coming over."

Ten minutes later, Dylan was watching from Bradley's driveway as Norman approached the house. He smiled proudly when Bradley let him in, giving Dylan a small wave from the doorway. Tonight was going to be the best night of Norman's life, he just knew it. He'd even managed to give him a few pointers before they'd gotten there.

As he sped off into the night, Dylan couldn't help but think about his own sex life, or lack thereof. He'd been seeing Janet for weeks now, and they'd gotten close to doing it once, but they'd been interrupted. He decided tonight would be the perfect night to try again.

When Dylan pulled up to the bookstore, the lights were off, and Janet was standing outside, her hair whipping around her shoulders in the wind. Her face lit up when she saw him, and she jogged towards his bike, hopping on before he'd barely put it in park.

He thought about pausing to ask her how her day went, but decided there would be time for that later. Right now, all he cared about was getting her in his apartment and getting her out of those clothes.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Dylan was all over her, backing her up against the wall and kissing her fiercely. She squealed in surprise but didn't stop him as he ran his hands over her body and pressed himself as close to her as he could get.

They stayed that way for awhile, making out like horny teenagers against the living room wall. When Janet began running her hands over certain places, Dylan decided it was time to move into the bedroom.

"Let's go into the bedroom. I need you, Janet," He told her, trying to keep from whining.

She only smiled and nodded, and he led the way back to the bedroom, not even bothering to turn on any lights. The bedroom was pitch black when they entered it, only softly illuminated by the street lamp outside.

Wordlessly, Dylan lowered Janet onto the mattress, kissing her as he did so. He took his shirt off first, then reached down to pull hers over her head. Janet helped him willingly, unbuttoning her pants so she could wiggle out of them. Dylan did the same, loving the way her smooth legs felt against his hairy ones.

"Is this okay?" He asked her, as his hands gently squeezed her breasts.

"It's perfect," She breathed out, arching into his touch. Before long, Dylan had her bra off. When his hands lowered to her panties, he felt her tense up a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern etching his features.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Just keep going."

That was all he needed to hear. Slowly, he pulled her panties off, touching her in places he hadn't touched a woman in a long time. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking on the soft skin there. He nearly came apart when she sighed beneath him, arching into his touch.

When he was sure she was ready, he lowered himself onto her, sighing as he made contact. He began to move over her slowly, watching her face. Other women that he had been with had just been quick screws, and they'd never looked at him, but Janet was looking at him now. He felt like she was looking deep into his soul, seeing the most intimate parts of him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

As their pleasure mounted and he could feel that he was about to lose all control, he whispered the three words that he'd only ever heard in movies and on television. Three words that he'd never said to anyone before, words that no one had ever said to him.

"I love you."

**Author's Note: I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! There are no excuses; I've just been a complete slacker when it comes to this story. I promise to be better, though! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Please send me a review letting me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
